She's a rebel
by loving-rat-in-red
Summary: Degrassi's 'criminals' haven't always been togehter, what happened the first time they met? Rated for some language, rating will go up for drug use, some brief sex scenes, and violence.
1. Criminal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM. DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE TYPING THIS IF I DID?**

**For those who read my other stories, they will be up before the end of March; I just wanted to change a few things. To satisfy your craving for my stories I'm putting this one up about the first time Degrassi's oldest rebels met.**

**

* * *

**

"I told you, they aren't mine!" _Shit, I know this cop. Damn, why does Toronto have a small police force? I think I know every cop in the whole god damn force, even the rent-a-cops._ The officer smirked and tightened the cuffs around my wrists.

"Ms. Ramirez, I believe they aren't yours, as much as I believe pigs fly and penguins live in the desert." The officer said, through a slight laugh. I rolled my eyes and gave him an annoyed look. _Do they ALL have to be sarcastic?_

"Look, officer, this isn't even my jacket, it's my boyfriend's" He pushed me towards the exit of the office. I put my heel to the carpet, to try and slow him down. "I swear, they aren't mine"

He got me out the door and grabbed me by the cuffs, "Look, Ms. Ramirez, I'll give you a chance, since you need to go to school and The Hall isn't good for little girls." I sneered as he said '_little girls_'. _What? Am I eight?_ I nodded, The Hall wasn't bad, but it wasn't my ideal place either. "Ms. Ramirez, I will transfer you to Degrassi Community School. It's the closest school to your house besides this one, plus you need to work on some people skills and a new start will help." _Oh god, is this cop really serious? People skills? C'mon, you can think of something better can't you officer? And why does he have to call me 'Ms. Ramirez?' God, I have a name other than that stupid last name!_

I nodded "Sir, if I'm not going to the Hall or downtown, can I at least be let out of these cuffs? Or can they at least be loosened?" I asked, the annoyance and anger audible in my voice, I could tell. The stupid bastard shook his head

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ramirez. It is standard, since you are a repeat offender." He smirked and led me to the squad car. Opening the door, he shoved me in the backseat.

"WATCH IT! DAMN! I'M NOT A BOX OF TOMATOES!" I shouted at him. He had already slammed the door in my face and didn't hear me. I scowled, the bastard. He got in the driver's seat and turned to face me, "You're items can be retrieved from your locker after the school day is over, you have 1 hour to gather your things and get off campus 30 minutes after school is out of session. We can't let you do it now; god only knows where you'll run off to."

I nodded; getting my stuff wasn't something on my list of things to do.

-

I walked in the school doors, an officer on my tail. _Damn, am I really THAT bad?_ I directed myself to the front office, where some secretary was sitting, spraying water on some kind of plant. The officer cleared his throat and the secretary turned around. She looked up at me with accusing eyes and I looked away, she cleared her throat.

"Officer Grady," she greeted, her voice was small and calm "Is this the student?" She asked, "Alexandria Ramirez?" I turned my attention back to the bitch of a secretary and the officer nodded and leaned against the counter thing. "This is her, the school should have all her paperwork and needed forms" he said, his voice plain and professional. _Needed forms? What? Am I a dog?_ I scowled and watched as the secretary person typed a couple things in the computer and smiled. "Yes, she is fine; I'll just print a copy of her schedule, locker number and combination." I rolled my eyes and adjust the bag slung over my shoulder. With an annoyed groan I watched as the printer whirred to life and a paper was ejected from it. The lady handed me the paper and I snatched it from her hand, without a word.

I turned and began down the hall, in an attempt to pretend I was going to find my class. The officer caught up with me. _Shit, why do they all think I'm going to run off and cause chaos?_ The officer grabbed my shoulder as I passed a door and I stopped in my tracks. Turning back around, I faced the officer and he knocked. The door opened and the officer pushed me inside the classroom, before stepping in himself and leaning against the closed door. I looked at who I assumed was the teacher and waited for a welcome or something, like always. The teacher was a young-looking Asian girl. The class had quieted down and was now staring at me and then glancing at the officer after a few seconds of staring at me.

_Great, just what I need. An awkward moment._ The teacher smiled politely and turned to the class "Class, this is Alexandria Ramirez, a new stu-"

"I prefer Alex" I cut in, looking at the teacher with a taunting gaze, as if challenging her to say something in response. But, she just continued her sentence, "-a new student here at Degrassi. She transferred here from Cody High and I expect you all to make her as comfortable as possible an-. JASON HOGART!" I turned my gaze to a boy, who was pulling out of a kiss with a thin blonde-haired, slutty looking girl. He had dirty blonde hair, himself, but I could hardly tell, since it was hidden by a black cap. He looked like shit. The boy smirked and leaned his chair backwards, a playful look on his face. "Yeah?" he asked, that look on his face not changing. I glanced behind me, the officer seemed to disappear. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the boy.

"Mr. Hogart, are we in your guys' way? Do you need some privacy?" The teacher asked, the boy, who I think the teacher called Jason, what a terrible name, smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, we need some privacy" he retorted, a smirk sliding the goofy grin off his face.

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Oh, how very anti-social you are, Mr. Hogart, maybe you would like to join me in detention after-school, maybe that'll teach you how to be social enough to refrain from sticking your tongue down others' throat."

Jason just smirked and nodded "Whatever" he mumbled, setting his chair down with a thump and a screech. The teacher winced as the sound echoed through the room.

"And, Mr. Hogart, I think you should stay an extra hour to learn how to sit in a chair correctly." She sighed and turned back to me. "As I was saying, Alexandria, you will sit in the chair next to Jason. Since it is the only chair remaining, if you want to change just tell me." I rolled my eyes and nodded. Stuffing my hands into the pockets of my cargos, I took my place. Jason glanced at me, "So, what'd you do so bad that you have to be dragged in here with a cop?" he asked, looking back at the teacher as she began some boring lesson. I stared at my nails, pretending to care more about my nails than anything else, "I have a record and the cops are bastards" I said, in a monotone, not looking up from my nails.

He laughed quietly, and leaned back in his chair, "You don't seem the 'bad girl' type"

"Well, I am, and are you gonna stop asking me stupid questions or do I have to sock you?"

"Feisty"

_God, is this kid hot or what?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Jay, by the way" he said, after a moment or two of silence.

I looked at him "What? People in Toronto naming their kinds after letters now?"

He shook his head "It's short for _Jason_" he replied, hissing at his full name.

"I'm Alex, and I sorta figured that it was Jason after Miss Bitch screamed at you."

"One day here and you're chewing everyone out" he smirked and turned to me, "I like it"

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for compliments" I glanced up at him, "What's so _bad_ about you? What have you done that's so terrible?"

"I did what I felt like" he responded, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, people seem to think that's a _bad_ thing" I said, I knew there were hints of sarcasm in my voice, I didn't mean it, it wasn't really a statement that should be sarcastic.

"And I thought you were slow" he retorted, sarcasm, once again.

I rolled my eyes at him "Make another comment like that and _you'll_ be slow"

He smiled and the dismissal bell rang. "Lunch, damn," he sighs and grabs a ratty looking bag from the floor, "you wanna hang with me?"

_Should I? What if this kid's a rapist? Well, I can handle myself pretty good. Well…_

"Fine," I reply, standing and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

He smirked and we walked out of the class and down the hall.


	2. 40 oz to freedom

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. Anyway, this is chapter two and please ignores Jay's ooc-ness I was music high while typing this. Just to say, the car Jay has in this chapter is not his Civic; it's some piece-of-shit car I gave him just because I want to put a story behind the Civic…anyway…

get-it-on65: Thank you, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter also, it has Jay in ooc-ness but it's alright.

justawritier, Lobel's girl, Vor Tirla Laime: Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Lulu girl: I am a girl, unless you venture to my world, then I am a duck named Kyle who is a girl, but that has nothing to do with anything…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, therefore I suck at life.

* * *

It was awkward, walking down the halls with him. But he showed me to his car and I figured we could end up have a good time. It was a shit-hole of a car, though, I've got to admit. 

"This is my baby," Jay announced as we approached the car, "I could always add you to that list, though"

I glared at him, was he _serious?_ He thought he could just woo me with a little jerk off comment like that? "Dream on," I scoffed, a hint of playfulness in my voice. Playing around with the dude wouldn't be too bad; maybe he'll even get a kiss before the day is over.

"After seeing you, you're all I'll be able to dream of"

_Oh my fucking god,_ he's so corny. _"After seeing you, you're all I'll be able to dream of"_ Oh fucking _please. _ As if. "You got corn, too? Probably the only reason why you ever got any kind of criminal record in the first place"

"I got more than corn," he said, slyly, making that mysterious guy pun that never makes any sense even if you catch them in their dirty joke, "You wanna get outta here?"

I looked at him, nodding, "Sure"

He smiled and pulled the passenger door open for me, "Gentleman are we?" I asked, climbing into the passenger side.

"Chivalry ain't dead when I'm around a girl like you" he replied, climbing into the driver's seat. He leaned forward and started messing around with some wires, like he was hijacking the car.

"We're in a stolen car, aren't we?" I asked curiosity in my voice.

"For now," he mumbled, "But I promise if I end up getting you you'll be driven around in a fully paid for beauty" he started the car and leaned back in his seat.

"If" I said as we started driving off.

We drove around for a long time, chatting about nothing and everything and then nothing at all. He finally stopped in the parking lot of some fish place in the shape of an anchor.

"So, this is where you decided to bring me?" I asked, looking at the anchor shaped monstrosity.

"Yes" He replied, sounding confident.

"For my lady" Jay said, handing me a Pepsi can full of beer. I smiled and took the can.

"Thank you," I took a large gulp of the liquid and looked around at the people around the school. Sean stared at me and shook his head as I happily downed my beer.

"Dude, I know my girlfriend's hot, but she's mine so stop staring and get your own" Jay said, in that annoying guy secret language that made his statement mean something like: 'Dude, find your own girl to fuck, that's my territory'. Guys are so dirty, that's why they're dogs.

I rolled my eyes, and finished off the can before tossing it to the side and glancing down at my nails. "Ugh, my nails are so fucking fucked up!" I said out loud, in that annoying preppy tone I used when talking about my messed up nails. Jay glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're still beautiful even with fucked up nails" he said, planting a small kiss on my cheek before turning back to Sean, Towerz and the Civic. Oh how I envied how much more attention Jay paid to that car than to me. I sighed and watched everyone else, running around, talking loudly, the dudes shooting hoops, they all seemed like there wasn't a care in the world, no one they had to take care of but themselves.

I had to take care of four people, lucky me. I was stressed to the limit. My mom was one of those people I had to take care of; she became a drunken piece of shit after my dad left, not like she wasn't already. Another person on my list of people to take care of was my baby brother, only 4 years old, he's a handful. The other child I was left to take care of was my rebellious little sister, she's only 12 and thinks that doesn't matter to anyone. And to top off my list, Jay, I had to take care of my own boyfriend. Not that he knows about it, he's always drunk and a moron when I have to care for him.

Ever since I moved in with him, it's been hell. I had brought only my baby brother, Derek, because Regina, my sister, had moved out and into _her _boyfriend's house, like that would last long. As for my mother, I checked up on her every so often. Back to the subject of my boyfriend, I never let him go out and get hammered; he always had to be home, it was easier to take care of him that way. But, Jay was constantly getting drunk to the point of passing out, it was seriously pissing me off, but I hadn't said a word to him about it. I didn't want to take his booze away from him, because I knew how it felt to need the stuff, but I didn't want him drunk every night. It was like 40 oz. to freedom.

"Alex, baby, what's wrong?" Jay's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at him, "Nothing, what do you want baby?" I asked a smile on my face.

"You just looked like you were going out on me for a second. I looked around, the bell had probably rung cause no one was in site.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked, I nodded.

We drove off, away from the school, away from everyone. And then away from town.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I actually skipped over a couple weeks, but for some reason, when I posted the chapter, it kept on erasing the thing saying 'Two Weeks Later'. So, for all those confused peoples out there, they got together over the course of a couple of weeks, I skipped those months intentionally because Alex is going to have flashbacks and (when I put it in Jay's POV) he's going to have flashbacks also. It'll make sense when I finish the story so just be patient.


End file.
